Anyone else but you
by um-panic
Summary: Il y a quinze ans de ça, lorsque la guerre s'était terminée, Juliet était partie. Sans un mot, sans une explication, elle avait abandonné les siens. Elle est maintenant de retour, ce qui n'est pas au goût de tout le monde.


**ANYONE ELSE BUT YOU**

Cette fanfiction est ma toute première. Toutes critiques et tous commentaires sont les bienvenues.

Le titre est une chanson des Moldy Peaches et celui du chapitre est tiré de "Home" des Foo Fighters.

* * *

C'est une fois devant la grande bâtisse que Juliet se sentit stupide, elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir. Plus de dix ans qu'elle était partie, sans laisser de traces. A quiconque.

Il commençait à y avoir trop de fantômes, de sang, de douleurs, d'horreurs. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer de vivre comme ça alors elle était partie, lâchement. Elle n'avait jamais été lâche, pourtant, elle avait fui.

Du Royaume-Uni, elle s'était réfugiée aux Etats-Unis où elle avait continué sa vie et oublié son passé. Si elle n'avait pas reçu cette lettre, elle ne serait jamais venue. Elle leur devait bien ça, après tout.

Elle sentit son cœur battre, elle avait peur; oui, peur. Elle se reprit, respira un bon coup et sonna. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement. Molly Weasley resta surprise un instant puis sourit à Juliet.

Molly – « Bienvenue à la maison, Juliet. »

Juliet – « Merci. »

Elle entra et regarda autour d'elle. Un manoir des plus simples situé chez les Moldus. Elle se tourna vers Molly.

Molly – « Il n'y a personne. »

Juliet – « Mission ? »

Molly – « Non, ils sont en ville. Ils ne tarderont pas. » Elle vit l'angoisse dans le regard de la jeune femme. « Ne t'en fais donc pas, tout se passera bien. »

Juliet – « Je n'en suis pas si sûre .»

Molly – « Suis-moi, je t'accompagne à ta chambre. »

Elle l'entraîna au grenier, seul endroit où il restait encore de la place. Il y avait des tas de cartons d'un côté puis une douche, un bureau et un lit. Elle posa son sac de voyage par terre tandis que la mère s'en alla.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais, il était trop tard.

-

A 17h00, la maison était remplie. Tout le monde était rentré de la petite expédition de l'après-midi.

Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape et Lupin entrèrent dans le salon avec Tonks, Sirius, Harry et Ginny. Le temps s'arrêta pour quelques uns d'entre eux, les trois hommes fixaient la jeune femme d'un œil différent. La surprise, par contre, se lisait sur chacun des regards.

Dumbledore – « Bon retour parmi nous, Juliet. »

Juliet – « Merci, Albus. »

Elle se leva, gênée, et osa, enfin, confronter le regard des trois hommes. Celui de Remus était pétillant, il semblait heureux de la retrouver, celui de Sirius, noir, il était furieux, et celui de Severus, neutre, comme s'il était insensible à tout cela.

Sirius – « Qui t'a autorisée à venir chez moi ? »

Juliet – « Je … »

Dumbledore – « C'est moi-même, Sirius. Y vois-tu un problème ? »

Sirius – « Oui. Je ne veux pas d'elle ici. »

McGonagall – « Voyons, Sirius, tu n'es plus enfant. Tu … »

Severus – « Il a raison. Elle n'a rien à faire ici. »

Dumbledore – « Si j'avais voulu votre avis, je vous l'aurais demandé, Messieurs. Juliet est ici, elle revenue, pour nous … » Rires amers des deux hommes ennemis. «… et vous serez forcés de collaborer avec elle. »

Severus – « Comme si ça l'intéressait. »

Juliet – « Crachez-moi au visage, je l'ai bien mérité, mais n'osez pas dire que je ne me sens pas concernée par cette guerre. »

Sirius – « Si tu l'étais, tu ne serais pas partie du jour au lendemain. »

Juliet – « La guerre était finie lorsque je suis partie. »

Severus – « Non, elle touchait à sa fin. Il y avait tout à reconstruire. »

Juliet – « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un hypocrite, Severus Rogue ! TOI ! TOI, tu oses me faire la morale ! J'aurai tout vu ! »

Severus – « Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Pourquoi l'avoir faite venir ? »

Dumbledore – « Cliff est venu me voir. »

A l'entente du nom, les deux hommes se calmèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu de mal au garçon et s'il s'était présenté au vieux mage, ça ne devait pas être pour une raison futile.

Dumbledore – « Juliet, tu n'es pas venue ici pour nous aider. »

Juliet – « C'est une blague, j'espère ? »

Dumbledore – « Cliff a retrouvé des cartons appartenant à Nick. Lui aussi a une rage inconsidérable mais il souhaite que vous soyez tous réunis pour parler. Et comme lui, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour vous d'avancer. »

Severus – « Nous ne sommes plus des gamins, Albus. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. »

Il quitta la pièce, très vite suivi par Sirius, plus sombre qu'à l'habitude. Juliet soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Remus s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains.

Remus – « Je suis heureux de te revoir, Juliet. Tu m'as manqué. Et à eux aussi, tu leur as manqués. »

Juliet – « J'en doute. »

Remus – «Comprends-les.»

Juliet – «… Je les comprends.» Il la serra fortement contre lui et sentit les soupirs de la femme. Il la regarda et l'embrassa sur le nez. «Je suis désolée.»

Remus – « Nous le sommes tous. »

-

Le repas se passa calmement, personne ne prit la parole ou personne n'osa. C'était assez tendu et étant donné que les plus jeunes ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait, ils ne dirent pas mot le long du dîner.

Après la vaiselle, chacun vaqua à ses occupations comme chaque soir puis tous allèrent se coucher.

Lorsque Severus entra dans la cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit, il fut surpris de trouver Juliet près de la gazinière, attendant son thé, fumant une cigarette.

Elle se tourna vers lui, il soutint son regard un moment puis se servit à manger dans le placard. Il s'assit, elle fit de même, son thé à la main.

Juliet, _après un long silence _– « Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? »

Severus – « Qu'espérais-tu d'autre ?Que je t'acceuille les bras grands ouverts ? »

Juliet – « J'ai fait des erreurs, je l'avoue, mais je n'ai pas été la seule. »

Severus – « … Méritais-je cela pour autant ? »

Juliet – « … Non. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, Severus. Si je l'avais fait, tu te doutes bien que je ne serais pas partie. J'ai agi sur un coup de tête, je … »

Severus – « Je ne te demande aucune explication ; ce qui est fait est fait. »

Juliet – « C'était il y a quinze ans. »

Severus – « Tu as oublié, toi, ce que je t'ai fait il y a quinze ans ? » Elle se tut. « Le temps ne change rien. »

Juliet – « Le jour où tu seras prêt à parler, peut-être que nous arriverions à quelque chose de conluant. »

Severus – « A quoi? On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années, toi et moi. Ta fuite a mis un terme à toute sorte de relation que nous avions pu ou aurions pu avoir. »

Juliet – « Dis-toi bien que dans tout ça, je ne suis pas la seule coupable. »

Severus – « C'est tellement plus facile de dire ça. Je ne suis jamais parti, moi ! »

Juliet – « Tu étais toujours ivre ou sous acide ! Tu n'appelles pas ça fuir les réalités ?! Moi si ! »

Severus – « Je n'ai jamais été parfait et tu l'as toujours su ! »

Juliet – « Et ça t'excuse ? » Elle se leva, énervée. « Est-ce que tu t'imagines un peu tout ce que tu m'as fait subir durant ces sept années ?! J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi, Severus ! Je me suis éloignée de mes amis et de ma famille pendant des mois parce que tu es étais jaloux et possessif ! J'ai arrêté de vivre pour toi et comment me remerciais-tu ? En te mettant dans de sals états et en couchant avec toutes les filles que tu croisais ! Alors remets-toi en question, bordel ! »

Il ne savait pas quoi répliquer, admettant silencieusement qu'il était allé loin avec elle mais il l'aimait et il était jeune. A cette époque de sa vie, il allait de conneries en conneries.

Severus – « Je t'aimais comme un fou, Juliet. Les drogues m'ont foutu en l'air : si je te gardais près de moi, c'était pour te protéger, je devenais parano ; si je te trompais, c'était parce que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Tu ne peux quand même pas réduire nos sept années de relations à des tromperies et de la jalousie. »

Il avait changé de ton, s'était calmé. Il leva les yeux vers elle et baissa les yeux quand il vit les larmes sur ses yeux.

Juliet – « Arrête de me rendre responsable de tout, tu n'as pas été le seul à souffrir ces dernières années. »

Elle quitta la cuisine et remonta dans le grenier. Il prit une cigarette et la fuma. Elle navait pas tort, il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir ces dernières années mais s'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, c'est qu'elle avait affronté le tout, seule.


End file.
